Fallen Angel
by Nanoha89-san
Summary: My names Fate Testarossa Harlaown, and this is my story. The story that made the White Devil who she really is today, the story that changed my life forever. The day she bacame a fallen angel, MY fallen angel.


Fallen Angel

By Nanoha-san

Prologue

There's a point in your life where you know what you have, and need to do. I'm not saying you'd like it, but sometimes you just have to stick to it, and just protect the people you love. It may be easy depending on your actions, but most likely it will be hard. Harder then anything you can imagine. I, for one, did not imagine that this was going to happen to me. I thought I would be one of those people who would get lucky, lucky enough to live on without any of that sadness.

It was just the opposite. I thought I finally had a chance to be together with her, but no. I had to be an _Unlucky _one.

I remember it as if it was yesterday, remember the smile she gave me, and how she encouraged me with sweet words of her return, the return she did not make. It made my heart hurt just watching her eyes light up with excitement. Excitement for her first, and last mission for a very long time. It still brings pain to my heart just thinking about it.

Never in all my life have I seen her so down, weak, so very weak. The perky girl I once loved changed, gave up on everything around her. Every time I visited her, she would force a smile, trying to hide the pain that was slowly consuming her. She could not hide it though, never from me. I knew her, knew her so well, that even she would be surprised by how much I knew. She could not hide the pain in her eyes no matter how much she tried to.

I tried to help her, but I could tell she was pushing me away, not wanting me to see her in that weaken state. For a time I even let her, let her push me so that I also became a weaken shell. I lost all reality of time without her, only going forward not paying attention to my surroundings. Day after day, I would go to work, eat lunch, train, work, dinner, and sleep. The same thing day after day. Without her, my life became pointless, just empty.

I visited her once a week, for that was all she allowed me to visit, and just sat in a chair, asking her how she was doing. I would remember her telling me that she wanted to get out of this hospital, she hated it so, and then she would ask me how I was doing ending that discussion. I tried to answer her questions as enthusiastically as possible, but I could tell she was in another world. She would look out the window and stare at the sky she loved so much. I would even stop for about ten minutes before she even realized that I'd stopped talking.

It made me sad watching her like this, all I wanted was for her to get better, but even after all the exercise and therapy she was getting, there was no sign of progress. Actually the signs were getting worse as the days go by, there was even talk about giving up on the idea of her getting better. I, on the other hand, encouraged her to go on, to fight until she couldn't anymore.

She gave up, gave up on the idea of being able to fly again, being able to walk even. The pain it gave her, made her lose all hope she had left. The doctors soon gave up on her too, I, even, gave up on her for a time, not wanting to see those sad eyes of hers anymore. Days went by, and still no progress from her. Soon she refused to take any therapy, and do any of the exercises she was required to do. Finally all her hope just shattered, along with my heart. I could not take it anymore.

So I left. I would still visit her here and there, but I would go months without seeing her, and every time I did see her, she would just look past me as if I was just another shadow. Soon I stopped, stopped visiting her all together, getting only information about her well being from friends and co-workers.

I would go by the same routine everyday, work, train, more work etc, the only difference was that there was a big hole inside me where my heart use to be. I will always love her though, forever and always. There was once a time where I thought I should tell her this, well maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Who can remember, it was a long time ago. Actually I remember, after all it is one of my memories that I'd like to get rid of, but on the other hand I would not give it away for anything in the world. There's always a time in your life were you have to face a new challenge, a challenge that would change you completely.

My names Fate Testarossa Harlaown, and this is my story. The story that made the White Devil who she really is today, the story that changed my life forever, and yes, the story that made me realize how much I really loved Nanoha Takamachi. The day she became a fallen angel, _my_ fallen angel.

* * *

Different...Maybe? Who knows ;D I will be uploading the first chapter soon, tell me what you think please, (BTW WROTE THIS IN MATH CLASS)


End file.
